This invention relates generally to a storage apparatus. In particular, the present invention is a storage apparatus for lifting and storing large objects, such as bicycles, adjacent to a ceiling so as to afford maximum clearance beneath the stored bicycles so as not to interfere with objects or activity below. The storage apparatus employs a lifting drive mechanism that prevents overloading of the storage apparatus, and thereby provides for the safe and easy storage of bicycles.
The storage of bicycles when not in use presents peculiar problems, especially when one considers that the typical bicycle is long, narrow and somewhat cumbersome. Moreover, the typical family generally has a bicycle for each member of the family, with some family members having more than one bike at their disposal. This is particularly true for family members that enjoy riding both xe2x80x9con roadxe2x80x9d (i.e., road bikes) and xe2x80x9coff roadxe2x80x9d (i.e., mountain bikes) bicycles. The end result is that the typical family has a fairly large number of bicycles that need to be stored in a secure location when not in use. This secure bicycle storage location tends to be the family house garage where space is at a premium. The customary manner of storing bicycles in a garage has been to simply place the bicycles in a side-to-side relationship employing the kick stands of the bicycles for support or leaning the bicycles against a supporting wall of the garage. However, this approach takes up valuable garage floor space that may otherwise be needed to store other objects, such as the family car, lawn mower, snow blower, etc. As such, it is clearly desirable to relieve the garage floor space for utilization by these other objects. In other words, it is desirable to provide storage for bicycles, whereby a plurality of bicycles may be stored or positioned within the available storage space, but without consuming needed floor space.
One manner to store bicycles so as to relieve the garage floor space for utilization by other objects, is to mount hooks on the garage ceiling or on a supporting wall of the garage near the ceiling. The bicycles are then placed on these hooks, thereby providing floor space clearance beneath these stored bikes for utilization by other objects or other activities. Although this approach adequately stores the bicycles and relieves valuable storage floor space, there are drawbacks to this bike storage system. In particular, to place the bicycles on the hooks for storage requires a person to manually lift the bike above his or her head for placement on the storage hooks. Since the typical bicycle weighs between twenty and thirty pounds and is not optimally shaped for lifting (i.e., the typical bicycle is long, narrow and oddly shaped), the job of lifting the bike above ones head for placement on the storage hooks can be cumbersome at best and down right dangerous at worst. For example, lifting of the bicycle above ones head for placement on the storage hooks may lead muscle strains, back pain or other injuries. Moreover, some individuals, such as children and smaller adults, may be incapable of lifting the bicycle high enough for placement on the storage hooks.
There is a need for an apparatus for storing large objects, such as bicycles. In particular, there is a need for a storage apparatus that can store bicycles adjacent to the ceiling of a storage facility, such as a garage, to afford maximum floor space clearance beneath the stored bicycles so as not to interfere with objects and activity below. The storage apparatus should obviate the need for a person to lift a bicycle above his or her head to store the bicycle. Moreover, the bicycle storage apparatus should prevent the storage apparatus from being overloaded, thereby providing for the safe storage of bicycles when not in use. Lastly, the bicycle storage apparatus should be relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention is a storage apparatus for storing an object, such as a bicycle, in an elevated storage position. The storage apparatus includes an elongated track mountable to a wall, and a support mechanism for receiving the bicycle. A mounting assembly mounts the support mechanism to the elongated track such that the support mechanism can move along the elongated track between a loading position, wherein the bicycle can be loaded onto the support mechanism, and a storage position, wherein the bicycle on the support mechanism is elevated relative to the loading position. A drive assembly is operable for moving the support mechanism between the loading and storage positions. The drive assembly includes a drive mechanism for preventing movement of the support mechanism between the loading and storage positions upon operation of the drive assembly when the object on the support mechanism exceeds a maximum weight limit of the storage apparatus.
In one aspect of the present invention, the drive assembly includes a cable and a drive drum rotatably mounted to the elongated track. The cable has first and second opposite ends fixed to upper and lower ends, respectively, of the elongated track. The cable, between its first and second ends, is coupled to the support mechanism. In addition, the cable, between its first and second ends, passes over a cylindrical drum surface of the drive drum to define a friction drive region between the drive surface and the cable. The friction drive region, when the bicycle on the support mechanism does not exceed the maximum weight limit of the storage apparatus, provides sufficient frictional interaction between the drum surface of the drum member and the cable, such that rotation of the drum member moves the cable to thereby move the support mechanism between the loading and storage positions. The friction drive region, when the object on the support mechanism does exceed the maximum weight limit of the storage apparatus, provides insufficient frictional interaction between the drum surface of the drum member and the cable, such that upon rotation of the drum member, the drum surface slips relative to the cable preventing movement of the support mechanism between the loading and storage positions.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a storage apparatus for storing an object in an elevated storage position. The storage apparatus comprises an elongated track mountable to a wall, and a support mechanism for receiving a bicycle. The elongated track has a back side positioned adjacent to the wall and an opposite front side. The support mechanism has a front end located at the front side of the elongated track and a back end located at the back side of the elongated track. A mounting assembly mounts the support mechanism to the elongated track such that the support mechanism can move along the elongated track between a loading position, wherein the bicycle can be loaded onto the support mechanism, and a storage position, wherein the bicycle on the support mechanism is elevated relative to the loading position. The mounting assembly includes first and second resilient members. The first resilient member is mounted to the front end of the support mechanism. The second resilient member is mounted to the back end of the support mechanism. The first and second resilient members allow movement of the support mechanism along the elongated track between the loading and storage positions. In the storage position, the weight of the bicycle causes pivotal movement of the support mechanism relative to the elongated track and compression of the first and second resilient members, which causes binding of the support mechanism on the elongated track to secure the support mechanism in the storage position. A drive assembly of the storage apparatus is operable for moving the support mechanism between the loading and storage positions.
This storage apparatus for storing objects, such as bicycles, of the present invention is designed to store bicycles adjacent the ceiling of a storage facility, such as a garage, to afford maximum floor space clearance beneath the stored bicycles so as not to interfere with objects and activity below. The drive assembly of the storage apparatus moves the bicycles between the easily accessed loading position and the elevated storage position, thereby obviating the need for a person to lift a bicycle above his or her head to store the bicycle in an elevated position. Moreover, the drive mechanism of the drive assembly prevents the storage apparatus from being overloaded, thereby providing for the safe storage of bicycles when not in use. Lastly, the bicycle storage apparatus of the present invention is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.